Is everything useless?
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Hikaru always thought that everything except vital necessities were useless. Until... he met her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Aqua!**

**Hikaru: Whoa...**

**Rikka: Yay!**

**Amu: Oh boy.**

**Aqua: Hi!!!!**

**Hikaru: this is... not efficent or organized.**

**Aqua: Oh, sorry. I was looking for a Hikaru story, and I couldnt find one! SO i decided to write one!**

* * *

Hikaru & Rikka

_I always thought that there was nothing important in life. Always._

_Until… someone came into my life._

****

Hikaru POV

"Hikaru-sama, good morning," Shiki, one of my main servants states.

Shiki is one of my younger servants, he is still pretty efficient though. I don't think that age matters as long as the efficiency is high. Since I thought that uniforms would be beneficial, Grandpa created them for my employees.

These "beneficial" uniforms are almost pointless because they look more like the hotel people that are forced to say hello to everyone who walks in. Absolutely pointless. Yet another thing that is just… stupid.

"Yes," Shiki opens the window to allow the annoying sunlight into my huge room. I move out of my bed onto the large rug that is under my bed.

Yet another boring, lame day.

"Hikaru-sama, here is your agenda for today," Shiki hands over to me. I look at the terribly scribbled out handwriting that is supposed to tell me what I am supposed to do. Useless._Hikaru-sama's Agenda:_

_( ) Go to Seiyo Academy_

_-Meet Tsubasa (Yes I know that you hate him)_

_-Meet with the Guardians_

_-Get over somewhat normal grades_

_( ) Correct and confirm data pages at the office_

_( ) Write plan(s) for the Easter Corporati_

_"Um… I do not know Hikaru-sama," Shiki replies with a somewhat "sympathetic" look._

_"Of course," I _reply_. Shiki sighs slightly and I walk by him._

**After morning activities (I'm not going to write them out srry) in the Limo**

"Shiki, what are you doing?" I ask him. Strangely, he is dressed in some sort of school uniform. Shiki looks over at me somewhat confused. What the heck. "You don't know what you're doing,"

"I know what I am doing, Hikaru-sama," Shiki nods at me, what is that supposed to mean. I just look away because what else can I do?

"Hikaru-sama, you have reached the academy," the driver of the limo announces.

"Yes," The limo stops and I get out. Almost every child, because kid is grammatically incorrect, was looking at me. Strangely.

"Look at that kid! Is he new?" One of the girl students ask.

"Definitely! He must be rich if he came in a limo!" Another student smiles at the other. Soon, a group of annoying children just make a blob of people. So… useless.

Walking by into the school from the gate, more people turn around to look at me. Make more pathetic rumors and think that I am cool. Cool is not important. It is not vital for survival.

How big is this school?! Haven't I been walking for more than 5 minutes now, trying to find this stupid Tsubasa person. This is pointless! Not only was this on my agenda but I thought this would be a good normal person experience. This isn't.

Finally, I get inside the dumb building and find my way to Tsubasa's office. Who knew this building is so complicated. Is this supposed to be this complicated to protect itself from attacks? No, that's just dumb.

I open the door and Tsubasa does his same little "I think that I have to smile to pretend that I like you,". That's just plain out annoying.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun! It's good to see you!" Tsubasa greets me, getting up from his chair and coming closer to me. "I'm glad that you could come to this school!" Too energetic.

"Yes," I reply. I just stare at him, hoping for him to go farther away.

"Well, why don't you go around and look around the school? Okay?" Tsubasa suggests. No. Just plain no. I will get lost. Well not lost, just really… okay, lost.

"Fine," I say, walk out the door and slam it on him. Wait, "it" isn't grammatically correct. Never mind.

Walking down one of the halls that I have no clue which one, I hear screaming and laughter outside. I look over at the window next to me.

Whoa! Wait that actually made me be excited. Wow.

Anyways, I look outside and there's this complete idiot who's in a tree. She's a complete idiot. No, total. But those are both synonyms…

This girl is climbing a tree, to catch a cat. Someone wasn't being efficient in taking care of their animal and the animal rebelled. It's her fault.

I start walking farther away slowly, when I heard her say something. Through the glass, you could barely hear, but her voice… sounded really nice. What am I talking about… Love isn't necessary for survival!

This girl manages to get the cat but… oh god, it broke. She looks like she weighs almost nothing yet the branch breaks. And isn't someone going to catch her and why am I freaking out like this?

Is that… Hinammori Amu? At least she's proving herself useful. Although… she did help me. I don't know why, but I moved my hand to my heart when I thought about what she did when the last day of the Easter "died".

Thank god, that she saved her, what could of… what am I saying?! This is just weird. A malfunction.

Hopefully, I can go back now, and maybe… learn her name? I'm malfunctioning again. Dang.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun, I see you have seen the other new student, Rikka," Tsubasa does that strange smile again. He must follow everyone, and shouldn't he be in his office?

"So? Your point?" I question, turning away from him. Avoiding might be the best thing possible.

"Her name is Rikka, just in case you didn't catch the first time," Tsubasa repeats. I'm not an idiot.

"Whatever," I reply. Walking away from him now.

"Well, how about I direct you to the Guardians's Royal Garden, okay?" Tsubasa suggests. I rather not go with him, but this way will be efficient.

"Yes," I say.

Maybe… Tsubasa isn't so bad.

Maybe… not useless.

* * *

　**Hi! Thank you for reading! Plzzz Review!**

__

__

__


	2. Useless title

Yo! This is Aqua~!

**Hikaru: ...**

**Rikka: yay!!!**

**Hikaru: wats the point of this again...**

**Aqua: Hikaru, u'll figure it out later**

**Hikaru: really**

**Aqua: oh and from now on im gonna actually use words for the chapter names **

**Anyways... ****Time to start the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Later that day**

"Oh, it's Hikaru-kun!" Amu and some of the other more annoying guardians point out. No, im not Hikaru. I'm something else. No duh, im Hikaru.

"Why is he here Tsubasa?" the really short long haired guardian asks him.

"Because he's going to enter this academy, and he's going to be your guardian apprentice a-ok?" Did Tsubasa just say a-okay?

"Well..." Nagi, the longest hair guy that was indigo states. That's very helpful.

"Of course!" Tadase replies. It seems that they always agree. Interesting... **(AN: i always noticed this)**

"Well if Tadase-kun agrees..." Amu comments. Does she always agree with him too?

"Fine," Nagi and Amu start laughing for almost no good reason, am I missing something here?

"Now you're a Guardian Apprentice!" What the heck is that.

"Congratulations, Hikaru-kun!" The most annoying girl congratulates me for almost no, actually there is no reason. They agreed, now i have this worthless title.

"By the way, what does a Guardian Apprentice do?" I question.

....

....

....

Why arent they answering?

....

....

....

"Uh... what does a Guardian apprentice do?" the annoying girl asks.

"Hikaru gets to do all the work you guys do, and you get to control him! hahahaha!" Tsubasa explains. **(AN: i dont mean to be mean to Tsubasa but hey, thats basically all that Hikaru and Rikka do in the episodes)**

"Really?" Nagi looks suprised at Tsubasa's explanation. I hate to admit it, but i didnt think that Tsubasa would do something like this.

"That's fun," I comment, sarcastically. He is kidding right?

This is a worthless title. Completely.

"Of course im not kidding!" Tsubasa replies, way too happily. This. Is. Not. Good. "Well, start working or something! Time is wasting!"

Oh god.

"Hikaru-kun, lets go water the flowers okay?" Tadase asks me. How about no?

"okay," I nod my head and now all of them are moving me to the gardens that dont need watering because they placed sprinklers, therefore they obviously dont turn a simple switch. They. Are. Useless.

"Here's your watering can Hikaru-kun," Amu hands the watering can to me. I take it and start to potentially flood the flowers with the amount of water they tell me to use on them. Poor flowers.

**After about 1 hr of watering pointlessly**

"Amu, where are we going?" I ask her.

"Oh, well i promised Tsubasa i would go meet someone, and since i get to control you, you get to come too!" Amu says energetically. I look at her as if shes a complete idiot. I mean really, she believes that idiot. "I'm kidding Hikaru-kun! I think you'll like HER," she emphasizes the her which is a little strange. Could.., oh never mind that.

"okay," barely agreeing to come, but Tsubasa would tell my grandpa would get angry at me if i dont do this right.

Finally we get to where we're supposed to meet her, but for some reason she isnt there.

"Amu. Where is she?

"Oh she's coming, see?"

I look over where this weird girl is running too fast for her own control, obviously. She tries to sop and fails. Failed.

"Oh hey! Amu-sempai!" Such… an obnoxious voice. "Who's this kid?"

This kid… if she knew my ranking she wouldn't dare to call me that but she obviously knew nothing.

"This is Hikaru-kun, he's a guardian apprentice too! You guys will be working together kay?" Amu sounds too excited, especially for something that is so pointless such as this.

"Amu, am I going to be working with her?" I ask.

"I just said that Hikaru-kin! You're so silly!" I sigh, but hey I think I recognize her.

Isnt that that that the girl that was being a total idiot and climbing that tree?

Maybe this title isn't so worthless…

But this is going to get crazy. I just know it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm rlly sorry about this weekly thing, that i didnt do well!**

**But im gonna start doing a huge one shot story (with shugo chara) and another (with harvest moon).**

**100 themes! (or something like that!)**

**And maybe a shugo chara songfic huge story and maybe... a harvest moon. **

**When i start it, i would love recomendations! Thanks!**

**Please read those when they come up!**

**Also, i started a brand new story that is somewhat similar to this but its more in the future, called Coming for you.**

**Its amuto so please read that also!**

**Time to talk about shugo chara party!**

**Well this episode wasnt that bad... but the bomber this is just pointless.**

**Shugo chara somewhat new opening.**

**Even more pointless than before. Just copying the episodes they already created, it almost looks like a usermade opening, good job satellite (hahaha no)**

**Shugo chara actual episode.**

**This was sooo cute. Rikka's family rocks, and i have to say satellite did a good job with adding Hikaru in it. When hikaru got another gun, i thought he was going to shoot himself again, but he didnt. The cute Rikkaru part was absoultely adorable, and Hikaru's intellegence rocks.**

**Even if the episodes are all fillers now, some of these fillers are plain out awesome.**

**And... Mid winter break is almost here! Two days to be exact!**

**Yay!**


End file.
